


Forever Won’t Be Long Enough If I Get To Spend It With You

by Watabi12



Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Blood and Gore, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Nothing to do with 16 Candles, True Love, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can't control himself around Brendon and not even love can guard them from his instincts. His only instinct - his instinct to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Won’t Be Long Enough If I Get To Spend It With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239845) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> I haven't proof read this because I'm lazy.
> 
> Merry Christmas! ^.^

Brendon was on his back; which was unusual. Ryan towered over him, his hands gripping roughly onto Brendon’s wrists, scraping at his veins. It was too tight and it was hurting but Brendon couldn’t bring himself to tell Ryan. Ryan’s thighs were clamped against Brendon’s body; Brendon couldn’t move. He was completely stuck. Ryan smiled at him. Brendon only thought about how he wished scenes like this occurred more often – usually Brendon would top and Ryan would freeze, not reacting, not enjoying; he would go into a trance for the duration of the act, he said it was the only way. Yet now here Ryan was, pinning Brendon powerfully against the mattress. Brendon didn’t resist; he couldn’t have, even if he wanted to, because Ryan overpowered him. Although Ryan was smiling, his eyes were stone cold – they looked sad.

‘Are you alright, baby?’ Brendon asked.

‘Yeah, _are you?_ Are you sure about this? I – I could kill you,’ Ryan warned, his voice serious.

Brendon gulped. ‘I know but I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me,’ Brendon reassured him.

Ryan frowned, his face scrunching up. ‘Too much. I _want_ to kill you. I want to drain you dry. I’ve fantasised about it.’ Brendon saw Ryan’s eyes glisten as he spoke. ‘Your smell it’s like the smell of something freshly cooked from the oven. Your blood – I’ve – I’ve never wanted to taste anything so much in my life,’ Ryan sighed. Brendon guessed that blood talk was like foreplay to a vampire and although the image of his bloodied, mangled carcass against Ryan’s blood stained mouth wasn’t getting him off, he didn’t say anything. He’d learnt a lot from Gabe about being in a relationship with a vampire. William was different because he was a gentle dude in nature – he was so controlled and they had sex all the time. Brendon hoped that they were building up to a relationship like that themselves. Ryan may not be ready now but _one day_ maybe they could have sex more than once in a while.

‘I’m sure you won’t hurt me,’ he whispered back and if he hands weren’t being pounded against the mattress, he would have caressed Ryan’s face.

Ryan simply stared down at him, pressing on his knees. ‘Okay. I mean - it is Christmas, right?’

Brendon grinned up in excitement. ‘Fuck yeah, it is.’

Ryan laughed. ‘Just don’t – don’t let me lose control completely. If I – start to get too much, scream – fight me off, okay? You have to promise me you’ll do that?’

‘I promise,’ Brendon huffed, rolling his eyes. He knew it would never come to that. How exactly could he fight Ryan anyway? He was defenceless.

Ryan nodded, his eyes fluttering. ‘I love you,’ Ryan whispered, his face sombre.

‘Ry, it’ll be fine but for the record I love you too,’ Brendon chuckled.

Ryan breathed out in exasperation, despite the fact he didn’t strictly need breath. He lunged forward, kissing Brendon roughly. Ryan’s skin was cold and white as it pressed against Brendon’s. Brendon kissed his boyfriend back, moaning into the creature’s mouth. Ryan pulled away.

‘You really want this, don’t you?’

Brendon nodded. ‘I really want it. I _want_ you. Please, Ry,’ Brendon begged.

Ryan’s mouth ironed out in a line, teeth gnashing at the inside of his mouth. ‘Don’t forget to scream, okay?’

‘I won’t,’ Brendon whinged. He didn’t understand why it had to be so complicated. He knew the risks – Gerard had put Frank in hospital enough times. The first time Gerard didn’t leave Frank’s side the whole week that he was there. Frank had needed a blood transfusion. By the third or fifth time, it probably looked like to all the hospital staff and Frank’s parents that Gerard was a domestic abuser. Gerard never meant to hurt Frank, he just lost himself in the moment – breaking Frank’s bones or biting into him without thinking. Humans are fragile – Brendon gets it. Vampires are predators, they hunt humans; it was only natural that Ryan would want to cause Brendon suffering. Ryan’s hands finally lost grip from Brendon’s wrists and Brendon didn’t move his arms because he was sure the blood circulation had been temporarily cut off. Ryan tore off his own t-shirt, the material falling onto the duvet next to them.

‘Do you like your shirt?’ Ryan asked.

‘No, it’s old,’ Brendon complained. Ryan bent down, ripping it off violently.

   Brendon noticed that Ryan already seemed different. His eyes were dark – full black and his body was hard as bone. Ryan kissed at Brendon’s chest, mouthing at Brendon’s left nipple with his teeth. Brendon had waited months for this; he moaned out sinfully. Ryan kissed a trail up to Brendon’s neck; licking Brendon’s skin, mouth lingering unsettlingly on Brendon’s veins. Brendon shuddered as Ryan’s teeth caught his skin gently. Brendon felt Ryan’s hands fiddle with Brendon’s pants and he just tore through them until Brendon was shamelessly naked. He did the same to himself. Brendon realised Ryan was a wild animal; it took him all his strength and control to be tame but Brendon had opened the cage door. Ryan pushed Brendon back, his long fingers crushing Brendon’s hips too hard. Brendon whimpered as his boyfriend pushed his legs up roughly, muscles painfully contracting. Ryan hadn’t even prepped Brendon. Brendon was hard, his erection pressed into Ryan’s frozen skin. Ryan pressed into Brendon and it fucking killed. Brendon was being stretched out and it burnt. He groaned as Ryan pressed into him, Ryan kissed the boys nose and moved his stone lips down to his cheek, Brendon was sure he heard Ryan chuckle at Brendon’s discomfort. Ryan thrust in, his hips relentless. He sat up, pushing Brendon’s legs down so that he could rest his palms flat into Brendon’s knees. Brendon studied Ryan’s face. This wasn’t Ryan; this was a stranger – a hard, cruel, detached imposter. Brendon could see Ryan’s fangs exploding from his lips. Ryan had become a feral savage. He continued to stretch Brendon out mercilessly, pounding into him roughly and Brendon could see why Frank ended up in hospital. Brendon moaned despite the pain because anything that Ryan caused him to feel felt great, even pain. Ryan’s hands moved to squeeze Brendon’s shoulders, his nails scratching him. Brendon’s body was crying out in mixture of pleasure and pain.

   Ryan’s mouth found their place to Brendon’s neck. Brendon was starting to worry because Ryan was pressing in too vigorously. Brendon hitched his breath as Ryan pressed his lips against his skin again, licking against Brendon’s skin.

‘ _Ryan, fuck_ ,’ Brendon cried out. He glanced down at Ryan long enough to see him plunge his teeth into Brendon’s skin. Brendon’s eyes were full of fear as Ryan started sucking, continuing to thrust in. ‘Ryan! Ryan!’ this time he was shuddering in terror, calling for Ryan’s attention – pleading for Ryan to stop. ‘Ryan! Please – you’re – that really hurts – Stop, please - stop,’ Brendon pleaded, his eyes leaking out in tears as Ryan assaulted him. ‘Ryan Ross! You’ll kill me,’ Brendon screeched. He felt Ryan freeze, his whole body going completely lapse and Ryan’s eyes seemed to double out in horror at his own behaviour as his surroundings were made clear to him. Ryan simply pulled away from Brendon in silence, pushing himself up against the wall.

‘Brendon, I’m so sorry; so so sorry. I – We – I don’t know what came over me. I can’t – We can’t -,’ Ryan pressed his knees up to his chest and he was still.

‘Ryan, it was great until you – you know, started -,’ Brendon laughed. The whole of his body was crying out in pain, electrified with sensation. ‘I love you, Ryan Ross and if we have to attempt this every week then we will – I’ll help you – I know you don’t have to be like that – it won’t always be like this,’ Brendon promised him. Ryan wanted to cry as he saw all the yellow and purple marks across Brendon’s otherwise perfect body. ‘Look at William and Gabe,’ Brendon smiled.

Ryan shook his head in disagreement. ‘William – he’s gentle; he’s kind. I’m not like that. I’m a monster.’

‘No, you’re not,’ Brendon protested. ‘You’re my vampire boyfriend and I love you. Now and forever,’ Brendon whispered. Ryan was on the bed again faster than Brendon could gauge, pressing the boy too lightly against his body.

‘I love you too but we’ll have to see about that. Forever is a long time,’ Ryan grumbled.

‘Forever won’t be long enough if I get to spend it with you,’ Brendon retorted, snuggling into his boyfriend’s rigid body.


End file.
